


No higher than a bird can soar

by scotchandwhitelies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Dom/sub Undertones, Falconry, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Redwing cameo, Reunions, Sam Wilson is a mage, Sir James Barnes and his sorcerer boyfriend, Top Bucky Barnes, White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchandwhitelies/pseuds/scotchandwhitelies
Summary: The White Wolf always comes back to the Falcon.Always.No matter how many times he has to leave.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	No higher than a bird can soar

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP Geralt x Yennefer is an obvious inspiration for this. I'm a big sucker for medieval fantasy anyway.  
> Hope you guys enjoy the daydream. Self isolation has its good sides when it comes to the writing muse.

"Thought you'd treat me with magic this time", Bucky drawls before gnashing his teeth as the needle pierces through skin again. 

It doesn't fail to draw a wry smile on Sam's face. 

"Who would have thought the famous White Wolf would have such tender skin ?", he says, mercilessly closing up the shreds of Bucky's flesh. 

He's focused, looking impossibly beautiful and dangerous. And if it weren't for the pain and nausea making Bucky dizzy, he would have stared some more and saved a few mental pictures of Sam looking regal in his matte red robes. Almost edible.

He swallows hard while Sam keeps working on his skin. 

"Beside, you don't deserve me mollydcuddling you. You left first", Sam trails. 

Bucky doesn't reply to the jab. He's too tired to fight. They've already gone over this time and time again. 

It's war out there and he cannot afford to stay. It's not even safe to. The silver amulet resting on his naked chest is proof of that. Bucky is still haunted by the spirit of a monster and as such, he will not burden Sam with his presence for long, though his lover is a powerful mage and could take him down whenever he wants to. Bucky supposes his reluctance has more to do with himself. But he still steals moments like this, and comes back to Sam whenever the outside world feels too cruel. Whenever he needs to replenish his strength.

This time, he's been drowning his sorrows at an inn when he was attacked and he didn't have it in him to retaliate. The perpetrator was only a kid. Trained by an assassin but a child still. Luckily, it's only a deep knife wound and as a mutant, Bucky heals fast. 

Sam breaks the thread with his teeth then. Bucky breathes a little better. 

He wants to reach for the dark skinned man but he's still groggy from the pain and Sam is too quick.

He's already staring down the line of his nose at Bucky, hand gripping his satchel tight. Bucky sinks back into the bed with a defeated sigh.

"You should get some sleep. I'll have some soup brought to you tonight", Sam says, deep voice echoing agaist steep walls. 

It's hard to guess with how stern and commanding he looks but he is a magnificent singer. Lulled Bucky to sleep once with it, when they were both spent after spending the night making love, and Bucky was so exhausted he couldn't reach sleep by himself. 

"Stay", he gruffs as his eyes redden and start to droop.

Sam throws a cautious glance over his shoulder, his hand hovering over the carved oak door. 

"I can't", he breathes. 

The door thumps hard after he leaves, though not nearly as hard as Bucky's heart does at the sting of rejection. 

He stares at the ceiling for a long time before slumber finally washes over him.

* * *

_Fell, three years ago_

The villagers warn him lots about the Falcon as soon as he steps into town. They have quite the peculiar relationship with the mage protecting the province. Words of him roll on their tongues like people are holding fire itself inside their mouths. They don't know much about him beyond his love for falconry and how effortless he makes the art seem on the rare sights they catch of him. Birds flock to him as if he were one of their own.

Rumor has it his magic is so powerful that he can see through the eyes of any bird on the Continent.

Bucky almost rolls his eyes when a beggar tells him this story in exchange for a piece of bread. Magic is a currency. A give and take of energy. There's only so much a mage can do before draining their own life. This Falcon can't possibly be this good. 

And he's certainly not Bucky's first choice but he has a precious burden, little time on his hands and he needs help. Badly. His dear brother in arm, Rocket, is short of joining death. Bucky figures the shorter, dark haired man has gone and offended one two many husbands before getting poisoned so Fell is their last hope. 

What he doesn't expect when walking into a tavern on his second night is seeing the stifled people of this town indulging in an orgy. A sea of bodies intertwined like grapevines while an invisible lyrrh plays in the backdrop. It doesn't drown the moans and whines though. 

No doubt about it. It's magic. 

The heady scent of honeysuckle hits Bucky hard. His nostrils flare. He blinks the trap away. Then he sees him far ahead. 

The mage. 

Perched on a window sill, arms crossed over his broad chest. Though he's wearing a dark lace facepiece, Bucky can read his ironic expression with how nonchalantly he drawls:

"You're immune."

Bucky strides towards the other man, leaves a respectful distance between them. 

"James Buchanan Barnes. A mutant", he reluctantly says before pursing his lips. That scent, that goddamn scent keeps trying to pull him forward. 

A smile stretches the Falcon's mouth. He gracefully stands up. 

Bucky doesn't usually care much about his state of clothing but the dark skinned man is looking so refined, long sleeves reaching the ground in a display of extravagance, that he could almost cower. 

The Falcon studies him up and down. Bucky clinches his jaw at the overt dissection. 

"The famous White Wolf. Where are your fangs then ?", he trails with calculated slowness, and he turns around Bucky like he's the single most exotic object in the room. 

Bucky's mouth twitches. 

"No wings either on your part. Quite an ironic disregard for a falcon, don't you think", he bites back. 

His wit earns him a full throated chuckle from the Falcon, one that seems to vibrate in his own chest. It's strange but doesn't feel as foreign as it should.

"Well, you're doing quite good for a wolf with no pack so I suppose a bird can do without wings", the mage says. 

Only later on would Bucky learn that Sam is a siren and he did have wings, only centuries ago. Before they took the ability to fly from him. 

* * *

Sam is tending to one of his majestic birds when a fully healed Bucky joins him at the lake beside his castle. 

The sharp flapping of wings collides with the wind, and bells chime in the air as a peregrine falcon swoops down the shimmering water.

The decor is peaceful, far from the chaos of his monster hunting. It's just the two of them surrounded by rugged hills, a gentle breeze caressing their faces. 

It makes Bucky want to stay and he watches, thoroughly entranced, as Sam raises his arm, fist encased in a dark leather gauntlet. Eventually, the bird comes around for a reward. Sam carefully feeds them a flap of flesh then. 

"You really have a way with them", Bucky muses. 

Sam shakes his head, and feeds the red winged bird another piece before the animal takes flight and soars high in the air again. 

"They don't obey to any master, you know. It's just about learning from success and failure. And they're smart enough to catch on pretty quick."

Bucky nods to that. 

"That's no less impressive", he insists. 

Sam lets out a mirthless chuckle.

"This method doesn't work for everyone it seems."

"What do you mean ?" 

The mage shoots him a meaningful glare before taking off his gauntlet. Stays silent as he puts away hoods, jesses and lures back in his satchel that always seems endless. They both walk in front of a line of mews then. 

"Sam...", Bucky sighs as he trails behind, almost expecting his lover to leave him behind as he traces the circle of a portal. 

But Sam still waits for him on the other side of the vibrant flames. In no time, they're back inside the castle. 

"The bird", Bucky mumbles, brows furrowing as he adjusts to his new surroundings. 

"Redwing", Sam corrects. "I put bells on his legs for a reason", he grits, dropping his burden on the closest console, "Can check his whereabouts anytime thanks to that. Can't say the same about you, White Wolf."

He turns around then. They lock eyes. He still looks as beautiful and detached as the first time they met. It sets off something in Bucky. He's gone through so much trouble finding his way back to Sam. Why is he denying that ?

He wants to kiss that haughty expression off Sam's face too. His features still soften as he realizes how much he's missed this impossible man.

"I'm sorry", he says. 

"What did you even come here for ?"

Bucky takes a step forward. Walks until he's planted right in front of Sam. Until they're so close their breaths could mingle. He tentatively raises a hand to skim Sam's trimmed beard. 

"I came for you. I always come back for you."

Sam's gaze is penetrating, as if he were searching for any sign of falsehood in Bucky. He lets him, and keeps his arms straight along his body as they stare inside each other's souls.

Sam lets out a shaky breath. He puts down his arms first, dropping his head on Bucky's shoulder. 

Bucky's rugged hand cradles the back of his neck instantly.

"I was afraid they would take you away from me."

He shakes his head and gently kneads Sam's skin. 

"This can't happen, my love."

"You leave everytime", Sam feebly protests, arms winding around Bucky's midsection. It makes this tall man looks so small somehow. 

Bucky is not a wordsmith by any means so he takes action to wipe away Sam's worries instead. Forces him to stare ahead by framing his face with both his strong hands. 

He presses an infinitely soft kiss on Sam's supple lips, and grunts something low and masculine when his lover's lashes flutter with need. 

Sam chases the second kiss, tight fists digging in Bucky's simple tunic.

It's a mess of clanking belts and rustling clothes afterwards, their urgency leading their broad, half naked frames to topple over Sam's bed. 

The White Wolf wills himself to take things slow then. He kisses along Sam's jaw as if they had all the time in the world instead of stealing it. Grins at the way the feel of his beard nuzzling at Sam's throat makes the other release a shaky breath. 

The Falcon is not so patient, arching thick thighs up until Bucky's waist is positively trapped. He reverses their position, and secures a strong grip around Bucky's wrists, forcing him to keep his arms over his head. 

Languid moans drag from Bucky's chest as Sam sucks and nibbles eagerly on his neck, no doubt staking a claim on him. And Bucky wants it, dear God, he does want it. The idea of Sam's teeth sinking their personal tattoos on him makes him throb, his erection turning almost painful. He knows he would wear whatever mark Sam puts on him like a jewel. 

He chokes on air as Sam makes a seductive roll with his hips. Paired with a wet kiss on Bucky's throat, the move is positively lethal. 

"C'mon, love", he rasps. "Take me. I'm all yours..."

Sam freezes then, staring him down with ravenous eyes, so heated Bucky's surprised his trousers haven't caught fire yet. Maybe soon. 

The thought dies when he finds himself naked all of a sudden, hissing at how cold the sheets feel on his bare backside.

"Fuck. You're not playing fair", he huffs with a breathy laugh, throwing his head back. 

"Nobody smart does", Sam retorts.

He doesn't waste any more time. His clothing disappears too and all he's left with are gold and ivory bracelets. His lips murmur an incantation with difficulty while his eyes shut, and he has to release Bucky's hands at how hard he trembles.

Bucky watches him with a mix of tenderness and trepidation. He knows the trick always gets his lover flowing and going.

Sam sinks onto Bucky's length hard and fast then, the last words of the mantra caught in his throat. 

Bucky bares his teeth with a hard groan, carves his fingers into Sam's dark thighs. He's losing his mind at every bump and ridge, every flutter of Sam's insides around his hard length. 

And he waits patiently for him to adjust. He knows how long and thick he is. 

A whine escapes him when Sam clamps down on him hard, and his big hands settle on Bucky's chest. 

"Fuck. Just do with me what you will, love. Ride me.. ", he exhales, eyes fluttering shut because it's so good, too good, way too soon, the sweetest torture he's ever known, and he wants so much more. 

Sam chuckles darkly. He leans in to brush Bucky's strands away from his face. His hands slide up to wrap around Bucky's throat then. 

Sam gives the most gentle squeeze as his hips rise, every inch of him gliding around every inch of Bucky.

"Just like that, White Wolf", he says with his honeysuckle voice, "Just like that...you know how much I missed this..."

Bucky's hand reaches for the meat of his ass almost unkindly, before he wanders along Sam's skin to curl around his length. The skin there feels as soft and expensive as silk, nothing like Sam's calloused hands on his neck.

"Sam, I swear to God, if you don't ride me right now, I'm gonna combust !", he hisses, flicking his wrist deliberately to hear Sam's whine pitch higher. 

The mage answers with another tentalizing roll of his hips that makes Bucky positively tremble. Almost sends him soar as high as Sam's birds do. 

And when he finds he cannot take anymore of this, Bucky rolls them both over, spreading Sam's legs wide as he spears inside once again with single mindedness. Pumping away between his legs, harsh groans mixing with the repeated slap of skin against skin, and the warm musk of sex soon embalming the air. 

Sam is stroking himself as Bucky goes and milks languid moans out of him. He's so beautiful like this, all rippling muscles and soft skin on hard planes while his eyes are drooped with bliss. Bucky makes himself a promise then. As long as he lives, he will not let a single inch of this man go untouched. Not an ounce, he swears, hiking one of Sam's leg up until it rests on his shoulder. 

He's got him right in his sweet spot when Sam shudders hard and his hand grips his turgid length tighter, when he pumps harder as he bites his lips hard enough to break skin. 

"None of that, baby", he grits, thumb reaching for Sam's supple lips, long mane grazing his dark skinned chest as he bends, "You're mine, all fucking mine... Let your servants hear as much and come around my cock like a good boy, Sam."

It's no easy to keep grasping each other at how slick their skin have gotten but Bucky holds on as tight as he can manage, jabbing his lover with increased speed and strength, and letting out a dark chuckle because Sam is so good. He's so tight, and takes Bucky so well, to the hilt. Throwing his ass back onto Bucky every time he lowers his broad frame onto his.

Having this man whine pathetically for him, this powerful man who's walked this earth for decades, older than some nations and plenty able to bring entire civilizations down to their knees, it makes Bucky dizzy with want and makes his chest soar with masculine pride. Makes his heartbeat speed up. 

"White wolf, white wolf, white wolf...", Sam moans, his jaw dropping open. 

The tide breaks then. 

Bucky sinks inside with a hard groan one last time, hands clutching Sam's hips with a bruising hold. 

"Oh fuck, take me ... All of me, baby...", he murmurs while his hips stutter through, loins still stirring as he releases spurt after spurt of his thick seed deep inside. 

Sam milks him for all he's worth then, body growing even more tight and taut, his breath catching in his throat while he finds his own orgasm. Letting out soft humming sounds Bucky swallows with open mouthed kisses. 

With a last shuddering sigh, and utterly spent, he then carefully lowers his head above Sam's banging heartbeat. 

For a while, they're left owning the early afternoon to the rhythm of their ragged breathing, far from the rules of the outside world. 

* * *

Bucky doesn't know how long he stays this time, and almost suspects Sam of having drugged him or using his time tricks or something. 

They still butt heads on a lot of things, such as the time Sam turned Bucky's friend into a raccoon although he knew there was another way to heal him. Or Sam deliberately keeping his distance with the peasants, squeezing them dry in taxes to entrench his authority. Bucky figures his man would always be sore with humanity. 

"You're an idiot for getting attached to them", Sam would always say, "Their souls are as fickle as their lives are fleeting..."

But Sam is so easy to love, so easy to forgive and bewitching a man enough that living by his side is happiness.

Always.

Eventually, autumn makes space for winter, and Bucky gets a missive from his old friend Steve. A call to join him and his allies on a dangerous mission to hunt the Hydra that has been terrorizing the North for decades. So many innocent lives lost. So many to save. 

Sam doesn't beg him to stay. He never does. 

He can read Bucky's resolution like an open book and the thing about the mage is he always chooses his battles wisely.

"Take this", he gruffs, forcefully putting something away in Bucky's hand the day it's time for them to part at the gates, his fingers surrounding Bucky's fist and squeezing tight. 

Bucky doesn't know if he can take anymore gifts after the brand new chest armor Sam made for him or the fur lined cloak he's already wearing now. 

A strong gust of wind makes snow soar around them then. None of them tremble at the cold trying to bite their skin.

Bucky's gloved palm opens to reveal a ring. A ring of thick ivory depicting the face of a White Wolf. 

"Is it magic ?", Bucky asks after lingering on the jewel, closing his hand on it protectively. 

Sam's eyes turn hooded just so, for a small, complicit moment. 

"If you want it to", he drawls with his signature wry smile and an exxagerated shrug. 

Bucky abruptly pulls him into a hug, whispers words of thanks right beside his ear. Presses a last kiss on his cheek then his mouth. 

He squeezes the mage's shoulders before drawing backwards. 

"Thank you, Falcon", he smiles, and bows his neck before striding towards his horse, digging more tree limbs in the snow with every heavy step he takes.

Sam's gaze is intense, so heated and caressing it covers Bucky like the thick blankets of ice which now surround rolling hills and naked trees. 

He doesn't look back, not even once, because he can't stay.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at @scotchandwhitelies if you wanna have a little chat too.


End file.
